


The Chair

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: John has a riskey sexual favor to ask and Rodney has never been very good at saying no to him. The end results are worth the risk.





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just couldn't get it out of my head. Sex in the fancy Ancient chair, what more can I say.

So there was this thing that John wanted to try. It was a bad idea really and he knew it, but he wanted it. Needed it. Honestly he was embarrassed by it as well. Several times he had tried to ask Rodney to try it with him but had chickened out. He knew the other man would tell him no and really he couldn’t blame him. Still John wanted to ask. 

It was late one evening. Really late, even late for Rodney to be awake. He thought open the doors to the scientist’s room without bothering to knock. He knew Rodney was there, knew he was still awake. Atlantis told him. Rodney looked up from where he was working on his laptop in bed. “Uh, yes Colonel do you need something?” John loved that McKay still used his title even when they were alone. It was endearing in a way.

Deciding he needed to jump in before he chickened out again John just took a deep breath and spoke. “I want to have sex in the chair.” The words just sort of hung in the air between them. Rodney’s face went from shock to amusement and he laughed quietly, a suppressed chuckle. John crossed his arms and glared. This sent Rodney’s face back to shocked.

“Oh my god. You’re _serious_ .” He stared at Sheppard with wide blue eyes. “Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how _bad_ of an idea that is? I mean honestly you have to realize how unrealistic of a request that is. We could get caught, we _would_ get caught. Period end of story. No way.”

“I could lock the room. No one would be able to get in. And its not like its the busiest room in Atlantis.” John protested. He knew Rodney was right of course. It was a ludicrous idea.

“No,” Rodney said and turned his attention back to his laptop. John started to defend his request again but Rodney cut him off. “No, John. And that’s final.” John gave a heavy sigh and left. At least he had taken the chance and asked.

 

The next night it was Rodney barging into John’s room. “Why do you want to do it in the chair?” he asked looking at John skeptically. John shrugged and kept his focus on the putt he was lining up. “Oh no, there has to be a reason. You’re not mister kicky. If you want something like that there has to be a reason.”

John took his shot and then sat down on the bed fidgeting with his club. “I just…it’s the city.”

“The _city_ wants us to have sex in the chair? Really?” McKay asked incredulously.

John shrugged again. It was hard to explain. Ever since they had arrived in Atlantis he could feel the city. Really feel her. She was alive and he knew it. There was this pulse coming off her. Like a voice, only it wasn’t a physical voice. It was like a feeling, like what hearing a voice felt like but he didn’t actually hear anything. John knew that didn’t make sense and Rodney had told him as much when he had tried to explain it before. “No, its not like that. I don’t know how to explain it Rodney. Its like….” He stopped because he couldn’t find the words.

“Do you want to…have sex _with_ Atlantis?” Rodney’s face scrunched up with the question clearly even more confused now.

“No! Look just forget I said anything ok.” He sighed and got up to put his golf club away. When he turned back Rodney was still just looking at him with his ‘I’m waiting for an answer’ face. “I can feel the city and it can feel me. Its happy and that makes me happy. If we did it in the chair I just get the feeling it would be….amazing or special or _something_.”

McKay hummed and nodded. “I still don’t get it, but if it will make you happy.”

“Really?” John asked in shock. Then nerves flared in him because he never thought Rodney would actually agree to it and now that he had it seemed like an embarrassing idea. 

“Well I mean not now, but yes at some point. Let me worry about, it I’ll come up with something. You just keep cheating on me with Atlantis while I work a few things out.” John glared at him. He hated it when Rodney got jealous of his connection with the city. “Oh stop that, it was a joke.” He stepped into Sheppard’s personal space and lifted a hand to his law line. “How about some normal sex, you know to practice for the weird psudo-exhibitionism sex.” John grinned and leaned in to kiss the other man.

 

John didn’t bring the chair up again. He would wait for Rodney. The scientist said he would come up with something and John believed him. Though he didn’t know what there was to come up with. Sheppard thought it was pretty simple. Him, plus Rodney, plus the chair, equals orgasms. But if McKay thought it needed to be more complicated then so be it, at least he was willing to try it.

John was laying in bed with _War and Peace_ and was proud of himself because he had actually gotten through more than one page, when his radio went of. “John I need you in the chair room.” It was Rodney and John could tell by the faint beeping that came before and after the message that it was on the private channel they shared. 

“On my way,” he replied eagerly and tossed his book aside. He was practically hard by the time he made it out his door. This was it, it was happening. By the time he made it to the chair room he was hard just from thinking about it. He was grateful for how late it was and he hadn’t seen or heard another soul on his way there. He also felt a bit like a pervert, getting so riled up just from the thought of what he and Rodney were going to do.

When he arrived McKay was next to one of the doors tinkering with the wall panel. It looked like he had hooked up a LSD to it and in turn had that hooked up to his tablet. “Lock the doors,” he told John and the deep tone of his voice made John swallow with excitement. It was his sex voice and John never got tired of hearing it. He obeyed and closed his eyes thinking _lock down_ several times and focusing on the room. All the doors slid shut and there was a series of clicks as they all triple locked. “Good that’s good,” Rodney muttered and tapped at his tablet for a moment longer. Then he set it down against the wall and walked over to John.

“What is that exactly?” he questioned inclining his head in the direction of McKay’s electronic contraption.

“LSD alert system. If anyone gets too close to the room, stays near it too long, or tries to open one of the doors it will go off.” McKay rubbed his hands together nervously and stepped into John’s personal bubble. “So uh, I guess we should…” he trailed off and waved his hand in a circle. A motion John had learned meant ‘let’s get on with it’.

Not wanting to waste what limited time they had John pulled Rodney in by his shoulders and kissed him fast and dirty. Rodney walked them back toward the chair and John followed clinging to his mouth and chest. “Shirt,” Sheppard growled tugging it up.

“You have to stop kissing me first,” Rodney managed to get out between kisses. John backed away and Rodney pulled off his own shirt before reaching for John’s. Then Sheppard was tugging his belt and pants open. They undressed in an uncoordinated hurry and then John was standing naked in front of the chair. Just looking at it. “I can’t believe we are doing this.” Rodney said shaking his head.

Sheppard smirked at him and turned to sit down. The chair lit up and reclined as soon as he sat down and it pulled the breath from him. “Oh wow, its never felt like that before,” He panted. It felt almost hot against his naked skin, but in a good way. He swore he could feel the city, feel the electric currents running through her. Feel the ocean surrounding and caressing him like it did the piers. It was almost over whelming, and was completely beyond words. “Come on, come here.” He said reaching for Rodney.

McKay went willingly but not before grabbing the lube from his pants pocket. “How do you want to do this?” John shifted around a little. He slouched lower and let his knees fall wide open. 

“This work?” he asked and all Rodney could do was nod mutely. John looked beautiful like that. Naked and aroused, surrounded by the blue light halo of the chair. Rodney walked up to him and half way knelt between his legs. One knee on the chair between John’s spread legs, and his other foot on the floor for balance. It was a little awkward but it could work, maybe. “Gonna stare at me all night or what?” Sheppard asked with a smirk and reached to stroke his own erection. He made jokes about Rodney staring but in reality he loved the way the other man’s eyes on him felt. 

McKay slicked up his fingers and reached for John. He flinched a little at the first touch but it didn’t last long. Pressing forward Rodney slipped the first finger in and John arched off the chair. “You ok?” he asked not used to him being quite that responsive. 

“Fine, just feels more intense than normal.” John replied nodding and reaching for Rodney’s bicep to encourage him. “Keep going.” 

Not needing to be told twice Rodney progressed quickly. One finger became two and he stretched and fucked the other man with them. John was a gasping, squirming mess and Rodney hadn’t even been giving attention to his prostate. “Tell me how it feels. What’s different about it?” he asked.

John scrunched up his face trying to think, it wasn’t easy with how many sensations were flowing through him. “Like….I can feel you but the energy of the city at the same time. It’s like they’re the same thing. Never felt anything like it.” He reached up to Rodney’s wide shoulders and pulled him down. 

It was a little awkward for the other man and not the best angle for his back but he kissed John all the same. Maybe it felt a little different. He wasn’t quite sure. They kissed fiercely for another moment or two while Rodney worked in a third finger then he pulled away. “Ready?”

Sheppard just nodded and tried to scoot down lower in the chair and get closer to Rodney. The other man slicked up his cock and gripped John’s thighs pulling him until the angle would work. He pushed in with one firm stroke and John bit his lip to keep from crying out. It felt like he had touched a live wire. Literally. The pleasure so intense it was nearly painful. “ _God_ Rodney. Oh _fuck_.”

“You ok?” McKay asked and stroked his hands over the soft hairy thighs around his hips. John gave a little nod and a huff that meant he could move. So Rodney did. His thrusts were short but firm. The position didn’t make things the easiest but John was enjoying it based on his sounds and the way he couldn’t’ stop squirming. “Tell me how it feels.”

“I don’t know,” John panted shaking his head. “Like I can feel…just everything.” He reached for the back of McKay’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Rodney ducked to meet him but it didn’t last. “Ow stop,” he gritted out and his hips stilled. He straightened and bit his lip as a cramp cinched up his back. He took a few beep breaths trying to force the muscles to relax. “Ok this position isn’t working.” He said when the worst of it had passed. “Here stand up,” and he was pulling out and stepping back from John. 

Sheppard whined and rolled his shoulders against the back on the chair. “I need to touch it.”

“You will, now come on.” He grabbed John’s upped arm and pulled him from his seat. The chair deactivated for a moment but came right back online when Rodney sat down in it. He leaned back and straitened his legs, holding them together so there was plenty of space on either side of them. “Here,” Rodney said and patted his thighs lightly.

John just stood there staring for a moment. Riding Rodney wasn’t something he did often. The position just made him feel kind of silly. No matter how many times McKay told him he looked amazing doing it. However, the sight of Rodney surrounded by Atlantis blue with his erection jutting up lewdly from his crotch was enough to convince him. He stepped up to the chair and climbed on settling his legs around McKay’s hips. 

He took Rodney’s member in hand and held him in place as he sunk down onto it. This pulled a strangled bit off groan from the other man and John smiled at the full body shiver that ran through him. “You can feel it can’t you? The city.” Sometimes John forgot that Rodney had the gene too. It was one of those background things John never really thought about. 

“I can feel something yeah,” Rodney said and brought his hands up to stroke over John’s sides. Down to his hips and back up to his chest, taking advantage of the lean warm skin. Then he gripped John’s hip bones and guided him up and back down. The feeling that was now surrounding him flared up. John was right it was hard to explain. “It’s like a feed back loop,” McKay gasped. And John just looked at him with a raised brow. “Don’t worry about it. Just…” he trailed off and prompted John to move again.

Sheppard followed the guiding movement of McKay’s grip on his hips. Holding the other man’s shoulders he raised up and sank down easily. It was good, really good. He could feel Rodney and the city together at once. His legs tingled lightly from their contact with the chair but it wasn’t the same as the full body contact from when he had been the one sitting. “Rodney, need more contact,” He groaned.

McKay huffed and rolled his eyes. Reaching up he grabbed Sheppard’s wrists and pulled his hands from his shoulders. He forced them up to grip the back of the chair instead and John shuddered. “Better?” the other man just nodded and then they were moving again. This time really going at it, no awkward angles to get in the way. John lifted himself easily, and Rodney rolled his hips to meet him each time. 

The glide of Rodney inside him was a sweet full feeling and sparks shined every time the fat head of his cock dragged over his prostate. John was biting his lip trying not to make too much noise, but it was hard not to. Rodney was making small little huffs and groans when he moved his hips to meet John and it all sounded erotically loud in the echoey confines of the room. John looked down at his lover and was for a moment embarrassed by the bob of his cock as he moved but then Rodney moaned his name and their eyes locked. Leaning down John kissed him, getting completely lost in the other man's tongue and the feel of his body.

It was all beyond good. Rodney was right it _was_ a feed back loop, John just hadn’t been able to find the word before. He felt his own pleasure, felt the thrum of the city, felt Rodney’s pleasure, then the city again, and finally back to himself. It was total sensory overload and he felt his orgasm coming. Felt the tingle in the back of skull as it made its way down to his balls. “Rodney—”

“Yeah I can feel it, let go.” McKay gasped.

John didn’t need to be told twice. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. Every muscle in his body tightening at once. And suddenly it got even better because then Rodney was cumming too and he felt the pleasure of it, the same way he knew Rodney had felt his. It seemed like it lasted forever, the feed back loop sending them in circles. 

Sheppard collapsed forward onto Rodney’s chest because he truly couldn’t hold himself up. After shocks were still pulsing through him when he lifted his head a few minutes later. He could tell by the dazed look in Rodney’s eyes that he felt the same way. “I told you it would be something,” he smirked.

McKay snorted and patted John’s ass lightly. “Yeah…it was something.” He ran has hands over John’s back and down to cup his cheeks softly. “We can’t stay like this. Not here.” 

John nodded and moved to stand up. He flinched at the wet feeling of Rodney’s spunk seeping out of him and flushed brightly at the mess he had made all over the other man. Rodney looked down at himself and reddened as well. John’s cum dotted his belly and up onto his chest, and his crotch was sticky from lube and cum.

“There should be a rag,” he said motioning to the little bag he had brought his tech gear in. John went over and found it. He cleaned himself quickly with one end before handing it to McKay. “Thanks.” A quick wipe down and then Rodney was standing as well. They dressed in a comfortable silence both smiling like idiots. “So uh, my place or yours?” 

“Yours.” John answered with out hesitation. “Your bed is more comfortable,” He smiled and kissed Rodney slowly.

“Staying the night?” McKay asked hopefully. He loved getting to wake up next to the other man and it didn’t happen nearly often enough in his opinion. 

“With it being this late I might as well.” John shrugged and thought the doors unlocked. McKay gathered his tablet and the LSD. Tucking it all away in his bag he opened the door and glanced out. Just like on the LSD no one was around. 

They walked back to Rodney’s room in silence. Only it wasn’t exactly silent. Rodney lifted his hand and ran his fingers over the wall as he walked. There was a soft background hum that hadn’t been there before. John bumped him with his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile.

“Feel her?” Rodney just nodded and John grinned. Glancing around John leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Rodney’s mouth.

“Told you it would be good.” He said smugly as he pulled back.

“Yes John, you already said that once.” Rodney rolled his eyes, shoving John’s shoulder playfully.

“Yeah, but I don’t get to say I told you so very often. So…told you so.” John smirked and Rodney snorted. In the background Atlantis hummed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PWP. Hope you liked it, I know I had fun writting it.


End file.
